


Daddy's new job at the office

by WerebearofSlash



Category: Original Work
Genre: AB/DL, ABDL, Diapers, Furries, Furry, M/M, The Care Bears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash
Summary: The care bear cousin Polar Heart Bearwolf got a new job at an office, where he does just very regular 'office boy work'. Actually, the CEO, a usually confident opossum, hired him for more… delicate runnings! (AB/DL furry story)
Kudos: 14





	Daddy's new job at the office

**Author's Note:**

>   

> 
> ** >>> ** [ ** For source click here ** ](https://twitter.com/Burrwoof/status/1192260872749690880) ** <<< **
> 
> This is a story based on this wonderful pic made by [LilChu](https://www.furaffinity.net/user/lilchu/)  


Nervously, Rudy took a deep breath and continued with his presentation. As the CEO of a huge company, the opossum was used to selling himself and his work to others, but today there was a lot of money on the line! The entire management was gathered in the meeting room, sitting in a circle around him, while he was trying to explain via PowerPoint, how this deal would benefit everyone. And right in front of him, sitting in the place of honor, sat the banker he had to convince. A sturdy, male lion, wearing the same noble office attire they all were wearing.

But there was something else that made Rudy nervous, even more than the importance of their deal. With every little movement he made, he was afraid their guest would notice the little crinkle sound his 'underwear' made. In fact, all of his colleagues were sitting all stiffly in their chairs for the same reason. The entire management of this company shared a secret that could ruin their entire reputation, so Rudy tried to speak extra loud to drown out every noise his crinkly diapers made.

The opossum did his best to sound mature, convincing and like he already got the deal sealed. He was only 24, but already managed to climb up the career ladder all the way to CEO of his own company! You don't get that far ahead in life if you don't know what you're doing, but one month ago something happened that made him question his authority in this company. But no, not now! He had no time to doubt himself! So he did his best to keep his composure and sweet-talk the proud, loaded lion in front of him.

Suddenly, the door to their meeting room swung open and a huge, white-furred male entered. Rudy's heart skipped a beat as he recognized the man who just interrupted their meeting. Quickly everybody turned their heads towards the big polar bear-wolf hybrid standing in the door frame, wearing a pink, collared shirt, a blue necktie with a pattern of yellow ducks on it, and a black cap on top of his scruffy head. But the most prominent feature was a big, thick pair of rainbow-colored diapers hugging his hips.

Everybody who worked here of course knew this guy! It was Polar Heart Bearwolf, their office boy they hired last month. But despite that job title, compared to him everybody else looked like cubs! Which wasn't too far-fetched, given what kinda errands that hybrid had to run in their office.

Rudy's mouth went dry, of course he knew what Polar Heart was doing here: His job! But... today was his free day! Didn't he know? Or did Rudy himself make a mistake? Please, he begged internally. Please, don't...

But it was no use! The large, white-furred male had his bag with his work utensils hanging around his shoulder, and if that attire of his wasn't already weird enough, the book with kid's stories in his paw was!

With a big, warm smile on his bearded face, Polar Heart did a little knock on the door frame after he had already entered. “Knock-knock! Heya, boys! I know you don't like me interrupting your playtime, but it's almost 1pm, time for your afternoon nap! Now drop the pencils and get into your PJs!”

The opossum could feel the pink unicorn-diaper hidden by his pants bulging out, as he began to wet himself. No! This couldn't be happening right now! Looking for help, Rudy stared at his collegues, yet nobody dared to speak up against the large male. No one ever did, not even Rudy, despite him being the boss! But now he had to!

“Daddy~” he yelled, but stopped when he realized what he just called his employee. “I mean, Mr Bearwolf! You can't just burst into a meeting like that! We, we're discussing very important grownup things, and...” Damn! It was no use, the second he saw the hybrid, his bossy demeanor was gone! That also included all the other members of the management.

Meanwhile, the lion was both shocked and confused about the situation. “Sir, what...” the feline tried to break the awkward silence, but Polar Heart was quicker. Suddenly he stood right in front of their important guest, and... petted his head! “Benji! Haha, what a coincidence!” the hybrid chuckled and knelt down, so he was on eye level with the sitting lion. “Feels like it was just yesterday I was your caretaker! Haha, no wonder! Last year I was still working for you, until you found yourself a daddy to take care of you!”

Rudy was about to just drop down and play dead, like opossums do. Not only did Polar Heart embarrass him in front of their banker, he... wait, what? They knew each other? And...”

The lion, Benji, was now just as flustered as the rest of the men in this room. “P-polar Heart? Y-you work here now?” The hybrid nodded in response. “Oh yeah, the management needed somebody to put the spark back into this dry, boring office life! So, I became their caretaker!” Quickly he put his paw in front of his muzzle and chuckled. “Oh, I'm sorry, boss! I'm their 'office boy', of course!” Next he whispered into Benji's ear “You have to understand, Rudy and the others still like to pretend they are big boys! But if they don't get their afternoon nap, they're always cranky.”

That was too much! Rudy wanted to yell at Polar Heart! For heaven's sake, he was just their daddy, eh, caretaker! No, he was their office boy! He had to... No, he couldn't! The opossum couldn't yell at his caretaker, only bad boys did that! “P-please, Da~ I mean Polar Heart! This is very important, please just let us play, I mean, discuss for a couple more minutes! We will come out in a bit, I promise!” The young opossum almost begged, but the large male shook his head. “I know you cheeky boys, I give you five minutes and you stay up for another hour! No buts, off to the napping room you all go!”

The rest of the staff nodded obediently, while Benji wasn't entirely sure if he should excuse himself and run off, or if he should just follow along. “Since you're our guest you're free to stay, of course!” the hybrid said to the lion. “We always got a spare pair of pajamas for guests, and a pillow to sleep on.” Next he looked up and spoke to the rest. “Does anybody need a change before you head off?”

Silence. Every man in this room earned more money per week than Polar Heart each year, yet it was clear he was the only truly grownup around here. Despite him wearing diapers. Eventually, one of the guys, a skunk wearing a gray suit, raised his paw. “Yeah, I need one, please!” Next, a creme-colored goat raised his. “Same, did you get me the dinosaur pampers I asked for?” And a chubby hyena in a white suit also nodded eagerly. “Please, Pops! Also, can you read us 'Goldilocks' today? I think I'm too tired for a long story.”

Apparently everyone had accepted their coming out in front of their potential business partner, so why not just play along? Benji seemed to think the same, because despite his blushy face, he also raised his paw and coughed. “I, I also need a change, Sir Daddy!”

Rudy's head was spinning. So, that proud and respected lion wore diapers as well? Did Polar Heart make everyone wear diapers he met? But it made sense, when he hired the hybrid he wasn't able to say no to anything, even when he suggested they should all wear diapers and have a playroom to relieve stress. Even when he started to make them take afternoon naps, nobody was able to resist his parental aura. Everybody around him just seemed to turn back into a cub somehow, and they all had grown fond of it. They all had to work hard all day, make tough decisions and act responsibly. It was so nice and easy to just let somebody else pamper you up for a change, and do all the decisions for you.

Polar Heart got up and nodded. “Sure, boys! You know me, I always get the things you ask for. Boss, what about you?” Suddenly, all eyes were resting on the opossum. Damn, that hybrid did it again! No matter how much he tried to resist, in the end he had to do what his new father figure said. “Dibs on the wolf plush!” he yipped and pointed at the side pocket of the diaper bag that had all their favorite plushies. Polar Heart laughed. “Haha, of course, cubby! Now, turn that frown into a smile! We're gonna get you boys all changed, and then I'll help you into your PJs.”

That made everyone's tail wag in approval, and they all got up quickly. This time nobody bothered to move carefully, and so everyone's diapers crinkled loudly in their pants. They followed the hybrid to the changing room, which was basically just their regular restroom, but it had a changing table now. Since Rudy was the boss, he got his fresh diaper first while the others had to wait outside.

While the opossum laid there, his pants removed and his wet dick exposed to the larger male bending over him, he couldn't help but suck his thumb nervously. “Di-did you forget it's your day off?” he mumbled, but Polar Heart understood. “Yes, but earlier this day I remembered where I knew the lion from you guys were gonna meet with. But you were already busy playing with each other, so I had to improvise.” He gave the rodent a little wink. “A good dad's gotta help his boys making new friends, right? I knew if he knew he shares a lot in common with you guys, he'd wanna join the crew!”

He always did that. The hybrid always treated this workplace like it was a daycare, and they all were just kids playing games! “Dammit, daddy!” Rudy yelled. “We are not playing! We were trying to seal a million dollar deal! Do you have any idea how much is at risk if...”

But Polar Heart just nodded and smiled. “Of course, sugar! Daddy is very proud of you! It's amazing that you can already count up to one million!” Well, granted. Rudy was hugging a stuffed animal while getting a diaper change, he didn't look at all like a CEO who made that kinda deals. But before he could protest any further, the larger male was done powdering his butt and had warped a fresh pair of pink diapers around the opossum's waist.

“You know, Benji is such a sweetheart!” the hybrid continued while helping the opossum into his eagle-onesie. “But he's so shy, it took him so long before he finally asked me to change his diapers for him. Just be nice, yes? I'm sure he'd love to make friends with you boys!”

Rudy tried to hide his face behind his hood and just grumbled while they stepped outside. “Alrighty, next boyo!” Polar Heart said and gave the next one the sign to enter.

A couple minutes later everyone was changed and wore their sleeping gear. Most of them wore animal onesies, while Polar Heart only wore a simple, pink T-shirt. Normally he would also wear a onesie, but he knew the others liked to snuggle up against his thick, white fur.

They entered their office's napping room, which had tons of colorful cartoon pictures hanging on the walls, while the floor was covered in soft, fluffy pillows. As they all laid down, everybody tried to get a spot right next to the large hybrid, so they could snuggle up against his warm fur.

“Hey, Benji! Didn't you wanna say something?” Polar Heart nudged the lion wearing a polar bear onesie and sucking on a pacifier. A bit timidly he removed the paci from his maw and cleared his throat. “Ahem, everyone? Before we go to sleep I wanted to say... I would love to play more with you in the future, and... and sign the contract!”

That earned the lion a smooch on his forehead by the hybrid. “Atta boy! See, Rudy? I told you you guys would get along just fine!” The opossum was so relived that he didn't even bother to remind Polar Heart to call him 'boss'. For now, he was content to just lay his head on Daddy's belly, suck on his thumb, and listen to today's bedtime story.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really happy with how this story turned out, unfortunately. But I still wanted to upload it, since it was nice to finally write something again!
> 
> Rudy is owned by [Writing_Diamonds](https://twitter.com/writing_diamond)  
Polar Heart is owned by [Me](https://twitter.com/Burrwoof)  
Artwork was drawn by [LilChu](https://twitter.com/TheSmolCafe)


End file.
